


Interruptions

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humour, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-20
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lab sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

“Miss me?”

She had him backed up against her lab bench, the wood cutting into his back and he was in danger of knocking over something shiny and important looking over with his left hip. She was focused on his neck though and not the shiny metal thing, her hands under his dress blues shirt and her lips on his neck. She was biting him, which meant she had really missed him but he had to ask anyway, just in case.

“Yes.” She uttered harshly into his skin. “I was supposed to see you months ago.” Her voice was muffled by his skin as she refused to let up her attack on his neck, her hands creeping around his waist to pull at the back of his trousers.

“The conference, I know.” He moaned when she forced her hands down the back of his already tight trousers and pulled him towards her.

“Two days with Dr. Lee and I still didn’t get any.”

“Torture, you poor thing.” She bit his neck hard as punishment for mocking her and he yelped. “Hey!” She just grinned at him and kissed him on the lips.

“Sorry,” she didn’t mean it, he knew she didn’t mean it, “it’s been awhile.”

“It hasn’t.” He told her. “Three months is not a while when you really think about it.”

“Don’t be so pernickety.”

“Pernickety? You’ve been reading Harry Potter again.” He accused.

“I’ve read all the physics books ever written.” she pulled away from him, taking her hands out of his trousers and putting them on her hips. “And for me, three weeks is a long time.”

“I’d hate to think about what you did before we….you know.”

“Started sleeping together?” She grinned.

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to know?”

He thought about it for a moment, considering how jealous he might get, could get. Considering how hot she was and how kinky she could be. Something he was enjoying finding out about but he wasn’t sure if their relationship was stable enough to push her for that information.

Or if he was stable enough for ex-boyfriends.

“Not really.”

“Your loss.” She grinned, kissing him hard, once, before stepping forward to grind her hips into his. He moaned at the friction, his face contorting and he gripped on the lab bench harder when she moved to undo his trousers.

The things this woman did to him. She was so hot is was painful. In the good way.

“Carter!” They both froze, eyes open and looking at each other until they heard an equally surprised “General O’Neill!” follow seconds after. They turned their heads slowly, both knowing who was there, rooted to the spot, to see Cam in the doorway, holding onto the door for dear life with one hand, the other stuck out in a stopping motion. Whether he wanted to stop or wanted them to stop wasn’t clear to anybody in the room. “Sorry!” His voice had gone higher than usual, strained with panic and neither Sam nor Jack spoke. All three turned red and Cam realised that, to get out of the situation, he needed to turn around and leave the lab.

Except he couldn’t quite get his legs to work. And he couldn’t stop staring at Sam.

“Colonel?” Jack coughed, not moving at all except for the speaking and coughing. Cam’s eyes went from Sam, to Jack and back again. He dropped his arms, spun around on the spot and left, closing the door behind him.

Sam buried her head in Jack’s shoulder, her hands gripping onto his waistband. They were silent until Jack spoke. “D’oh.” Sam laughed and lifted her head up to kiss him and continue with what she had been doing before their interruption.

Stripping him.

“At least lock the door Carter.” She pouted (so hot) and walked over to the door, she was never going to get his pants off at this rate.

“We should’ve asked him to join us.”

“No.” He said, staring he down as she walked back over to him.

“You won’t share me with Daniel, you won’t share me with Cam…”

“I can be a good boy, I can share. There’s just a thing called timing.” He told her, tensing up when she pulled his trousers and boxers down in one clean move. “I don’t want to share you with Cam in your lab.” She pulled at her own BDU’s and he realised this was going to be quick and messy, something Sam did really well. “And I didn’t want to share you with Daniel in the infirmary.”

“I didn’t realise anyone could turn that shade of red.” She laughed, grabbing his erection roughly and Jack’s question about whether she meant Cam or Daniel was lost in a groan.

Rough, messy and quick.

He could live with that.

He took her arms, gripping her wrists and pulling her off him and spinning them both around to swap places, before spinning her again so she was slightly bent over the lab bench.

“You’re making me dizzy Jack.”

“Sorry honey.” He said, letting go of her hands and grabbing her hips.

Rough, quick and messy meant thrusting hard into her body, pushing down on her back and biting into her shoulder. She groaned and the force of his thrusts caused her to reach out for something, anything, to hold on to. Instead she knocked over several bits of equipment and the shiny metal thing Jack had left balancing on the edge of the lab bench. As they crashed, she pushed away from the surface, intending to pick everything up.

“Don’t bother.” Jack grunted out, between a couple of hard thrusts. “Oh god.”

“It’s important.”

“Not. Right. Now.”

“Yes, right, right now.” He slapped her ass once, hard, making her jerk and cry out. The movement made them both moan.

“God Sam.” She looked back at him, face red, flushed, then looked at the scattered items on the floor.

He spanked her again.

“No.” His voice was hard, if strained and he smoothed his hand higher up her back, between her shoulder blades and forced her down onto the bench, the edge of it cutting into her chest, her breasts squashed against it, rubbing over the surface as he moved. He spanked her again, just for good measure, and because he really, really liked the way her body jerked against his when he did. This was a bad angle for them both but it didn’t matter too much because she still felt hot and tight and ‘ugh’ around him.

And ‘ugh’ was definitely not a word.

She was quiet but tense and he knew she must be gritting her teeth against the pain he was causing by the force of this thrusts and the lab bench pressing into her chest. He slapped her again, harder this time and she cried out, a high pitched ‘uh’ that went straight to his dick and he was coming before he could stop himself, before he could tell her that she was going to get them caught, groaning louder than he would’ve liked himself.

“Oh fuck.” It was gasped, a horse cough of words and he moved his hand from her back down to her hips as he jerked against her sporadically, eyes squeezed shut, the only thing going through his mind was shiny and metal and on the floor and nothing made sense.

He didn’t notice her pushing him back, pushing herself away from the lab bench. When he could think of other things, less shiny and metallic he realised she was playing with her clit, her fingers brushing over him she shook slightly, getting closer and tenser.

He loved that no matter what, she squeaked when she played with her clit. If he played with her clit. Honest to god squeaked.

“Let me.” He said, smiling and pulling her hand away from her body, replacing it with his own. The squeaks stopping momentarily then started up again, louder.

“Be my guest.” Words squeaked out and he wanted to laugh because it was so damn hot and so damn funny and no one would ever believe him.

Rough, messy and squeaky.

He pressed down hard on her clit and considered spanking her again but he wasn’t sure at this moment if she enjoyed it as much as he did. He was sure that this wasn’t the time to ask either. She was moaning now, the squeaking gone and replaced with moans, and high pitched ‘ugh’ noises.

Maybe it was a word.

Maybe sex made him stupider.

Stupider?

She tensed up again, went silent suddenly, and he recognised the signs. He pinched hard.

“Oh fuck.” She squeaked before he felt it, a rush of warmth through her entire body, the tension snapping into shakes and shivers before she collapsed onto her lab bench, knocking her box of pencils to the floor, scattering them everywhere.

“You owe me.” She muttered, after catching her breath.

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“I know.” She pushed him back and he stepped away from her, letting her turn around. He smiled at her appearance, the sheen of sweat, the rumpled BDU shirt, the ruffled hair.

Definitely messy.

“I’d better go apologise to Cam.” She said.

“I’m sure he’ll forgive you Carter.” He was grinning, smug at getting caught as much as he was smug at finally getting to fuck her in her lab.

“Can I invite him to join us? It would help.” She smiled innocently at him, “maybe he’ll let you spank him too.”

He frowned at her, but she reached under his dress shirt and wrapped her fingers around his slow growing erection.

“That’s a yes right?”


End file.
